ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sarameya
category:Bestiarycategory:Cerberuscategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Buffalo Corpse to the ??? at (I-12) at Mount Zhayolm. :**Islet is accessed from (I-10) in Mount Zhayolm after purchasing Silver Sea Salt (key item) for 500 Zeni from Sanraku. :**Silver Sea Salt is needed by everyone wishing to access the Islet. :**The Silver Sea Salt will be removed from your key item list after one use. :**This is not like your typical battlefield. Members do not get kicked from the Islet after a fight is over. If your group plans on doing multiple runs, people will only need 1 Silver Sea Salt for access. :*Strongly recommended to use dispel on Magma Hoplon and Blaze Spikes as the spikes effect will cause Sarameya to regen 1% of its HP per tick! :*Immune to Slow and Elegy. :*Appears to gain Stun Resistance over time, it is not recommended stunning Firaga III or Flare II. ::*Stun is only resisted when Howl is active. After it is off Stun was never resisted. :*Though extremely minimal, he gains a slight resistance to Dispel. :*Sarameya will Howl randomly through the fight, after doing so it follows a pattern: Howl -> Ululation -> Firaga III -> Magma Hoplon -> Howl(this is a closing to the initial Howl, and it becomes normal again) 1-25% HP Firaga III will be replaced with Gates of Hades. At the end of this sequence it resets hate. :*At around 9% Sarameya will Chainspell using all its spells and will spam TP moves including Gates of Hades. :*Beaten with an alliance build including BLM party, DD party, and tank party. Unless you have optimal reserves to zerg at 9% Strongly recommended to activate its 9% Chainspell and wipe > zombie to recover > then start again as it will no longer have the use of Chainspell at any % of its HP. :* Rages after 60 minutes. When you wipe and it doesn't regen the rage does not go away. However if you wipe and let it regen to 100% the rage goes away to come back after another 60 min. If he regens before he becomes raged. He will not lose his ability to rage unless a party member attacks him and wipes to him again, allowing the regen to restart and rage to be reset upon loss of aggro. :*Good idea would be to have a RNG or 2 Shadowbind and everyone stay out of range during this final chainspell. Or just have a pld attempt to hold it with everyone out of range. Although difficult, it is possible to have mages out of Gates of Hades range and still Cure tank if they stand at almost maximum distance possible. :* After a wipe, it will not aggro those who reraise. However, it has alliance hate and will aggro anyone in the alliance regardless of whether they have hit it or not, prior to the wipe. :*Can drop multiple Oracle's Robe and Oracle's Cap. :*Sarameya's Hide is not 100%. :* Has Extremely low HP relative to other T4 ZNMs, with a proper BRD rotation, Feint/Angon, Dia 3, and Barfira on 3 melee parties, it is possible to TP burn Sarameya in no more than 60 seconds. Similiarly to TP burning a Kirin, but with less chance of death. See Discussion. Abilities :*'Ululation' - AoE paralyze, 20' radius. :*'Magma Hoplon' - Receives the effect of Stoneskin and Blaze Spikes. :*'Sulfurous Breath' - Physical Damage :*'Gates of Hades' - Exceptionally powerful AoE Fire damage and potent Burn effect (used around 25%, used multiple times and is able to use back to back) :*'Fire Magic' - Any type such as Blaze Spikes, Burn, Fire IV, Firaga II, Firaga III, and Flare II. :*'Chainspell' - Uses multiple times. Uses at 89%, 69%, 49%, 29%, and 9%. ::*'Chainspell will allow Sarameya to spam abilities instantly (including Gates of Hades under 25%). ::*If party wipes after 9% Chainspell it will no longer use Chainspell at above percents. :*'Additional effect:' Poison on melee strikes. = Video = BJOMFHjz17U Historical Background In Hindu mythology, the ''Sarameya are the sons of Sarama (a dog belonging to Indra and other devas), who serve as watch dogs for Yama (the lord of death). They are a pair of four-eyed brindled hounds who guard the pathway leading to the Realm of the Dead, and conduct the souls of the dead to their destination.